Un amor aprueba de todo
by endoxnatsumi2.0
Summary: Esta historia está basada en Zelda OoT, lo que sucedió en la batalla final contra Ganon y lo que pasara después es Zelink y tendrá un montón de cápitulos
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor aprueba de todo**

**Esta historia está basada en OoT, lo que sucedió en la batalla final contra Ganon y lo que pasara después es Zelink y tendrá un montón de cápitulos**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (mas quisiera yo) les pertenece a Nintendo**

Link, el héroe del tiempo se encontraba frente al castillo de Ganon, junto con su hada Navi. Ambos miraban el castillo con ira, Ganon había echo mucho daño cuando el no estaba, se apoderó de Hyrule, mató a personas inocentes, destruyó el castillo de la princesa, con el las personas que habían dentro, resumiendo había echo mucho daño y Link jamás se lo perdonaría.

Navi: tranquilo Link, todo saldrá bien, lo derrotaremos fácilmente y seguro que no te hará heridas leves

Link: no estoy preocupado por eso, la princesa se encuentra con ese desgraciado y a saber que es capaz de hacerle- dijo Link mientras se dirigía al puente que le habían echo los sabios

Navi: tienes razón mejor demos prisa- dijo la hada intentando seguir el ritmo del muchacho.

Tras derrotar a muchísimos enemigos, debilitó la barrera para poder pasar al interior del castillo, derrotó a muchos enemigos mas que no le suponieron ningún problema, abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras muy grandes, que daba a entender que la siguiente sala era la de Ganon, comprobó que llevaba todo lo necesario para la luchar, pociones, el gancho, el arco, el martillo… se armó de valor y subió corriendo las escaleras

Navi: Link se que te preocupa mucho el estado de la princesa… pero no vayas tan rápido te cansaras

Link: NO, no puedo permitir que Ganon le haga daño si no nunca me lo perdonaría

Navi: eres un cabezón espero que no te pase nada

Por fin Link y Navi llegaron al final de lo que parecían esas eternas escaleras abrió la puerta y vió a Ganon tocando un órgano gigante se dio la vuelta y miró a Link a los ojos

Ganon: nunca pensé que tendrías el suficiente valor para venir

Link: Ganon nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho donde está Zelda

Ganon: te refieres a tu princesita allí esta- dijo apuntando al techo

En el techo había un cristal rosa donde dentro se encontraba encerrada Zelda

Zelda: ¡Link! Que bien que viniste

Link: no te preocupes Zelda te sacaré de allí lo mas pronto posible

Ganon: creo que ya hablaron suficiente ustedes dos-dijo mostrándoles su mano donde estaba el signo de la Trifuerza del poder

La mano de Link y de Zelda empezaron a brillar y sus respectivos símbolos la Sabiduría en el caso de Zelda y el valor en el caso de Link aparecieron.

Ganon: jamás pude imaginar que la Trifuerza estaba oculta en ustedes dos, pero ya da igual les mataré y me apoderaré del mundo- dijo riéndose

Link: eres un cobarde por eso meres morir por todo el mal que has hecho a todos a si que menos hablar y mas pelear- dojo Link mientras sacaba su Master Sword muy enfadado

Ganon: ya entendí tu lo que tienes es ganas de morir, en ese momento extendió su mano en la dirección de Link y de Navi, provocando una ráfaga oscura que lanzó a Navi por los aires

Navi: ¡LOSIENTO LINK PERO NO TE VOY A PODER AYUDAR!-dijo la hada alejándose

Link: ¡NAVI!

Ganon: ohhh que lástima el niñito ha perdido su estúpida hada y ahora que vas hacer te vas a poner a llorar

Link: maldito

Entonces comenzó la pelea Ganon dio un puñetazo al suelo provocando que se cayera, pero Link elegantemente dando una voltereta hacia atrás consiguió caer en un suelo seguro, entonces Ganon le tiró un bola de energía a Link, este al no saber que hacer le dio provocando que Link cayera al suelo herido, esto sucedió varias veces y Ganon iba dominando la pelea

Link: maldición como hago para herirle como esto siga a sí va a pasar algo terrible a mi, a Hyrule, a la princesa…Pensó para sus adentros mientras esquivaba mas ráfagas que Ganon le tiraba.

Entonces pensó

Link: espera un momento si mi espada maestra repele el mal eso quiere decir que puedo devolverle las ráfagas- dijo mientras reía

Ganon: de que te ríes a caso te parece gracioso morir- dijo mientras le tiraba otra ráfaga

Link esperó al momento justo y ZAS le devolvió la ráfaga haciendo que Ganon quedara inconsciente unos segundo a lo que Link aprovechó para apuntarle con el arco y las flechas de luz, le disparó y este cayo al suelo durante unos segundos y Link saltó y le dio con la espada todas las veces que pudo hasta que este recuperó la compostura y volvió a levitar.

Este proceso se repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que Ganon estaba muy dolorido, sangraba por todas parte y casi no se podía ni mover y respirando con dificultad le dijo:

Ganon: ¿crees que me has ganado insensato? JAJAJA no me hagas reír todavía me queda mi ataque definitivo, enguanto este ataque te roce morirás al instante JAJAJAJA prepárate para morir

Ganon alzó las manos al cielo y empezó a acumular energía Link nervioso pensó este es el fin y cerró los ojos, hasta que escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar que había sufrido toda esta pelea por Link pero que se había mantenido al margen si era Zelda

Zelda: ¡LINK EL ATAQUE CIRCULAR!

Entonces Link se giró y vió Ganon realizando su ataque un montón de ráfagas de energía se dirigía hacia él.

Espero al momento exacto y ZASS con el ataque circular devolvió todas las ráfagas a Ganon haciendo que cayera al suelo, Link se dirigió a el a toda velocidad haciéndole un golpe de gracia

Ganon: HAAAA

Link: por fin lo derroté

En ese momento Ganon se levantó y con sus últimas fuerzas destruyó la sala donde se encontraban, y cuanado lo hizo cayó al suelo desplomado por el esfuerzo

Link: por fin todo ha terminado- dijo mirando el cuerpo de Ganon mientras limpiaba su espada de la sangre de este

En ese momento un cristal descendió hasta el suelo, rompiéndose y dejando libre a una hermosa princesa que había dentro

Zelda: como te encuentras Link- dijo la princesa acercándose a el

Link: estoy bien no se preocupe por mi princesa Zelda

Zelda: mejor llámame Zelda

Zelda miró el cuerpo de Ganon y dijo

Ganon: hombre insensato no supo utilizar el poder que las diosas le ortogaron - no pudo terminar la frase por que el castillo se empezó a derrumbar

Zelda: Link salgamos de aquí con sus últimas fuerzas esta intentando derrumbar el castillo y matarnos

Link: no pasa nada princesa todo saldrá bien dijo Link sin que se le notaran los nervios para poder proporcionarle mas seguridad a la princesa

Zelda asintió y sin perder más tiempo salieron corriendo, mientras Link mataba a todos los enemigos que se habrían a su paso a duras penas, Zelda abría con su magia puertas cerradas, todo iba bastante bien, hasta que aparecieron unos **Stalfos.**

Zelda quedó atrapada y hasta que Link no los derrotara no quedaría liberada, Link todo lo deprisa que pudo consiguió derrotar a estos, pero perdieron mucho tiempo

Zelda: gracias Link

Link: de nada

Ambos siguieron corriendo y avanzando en las salas hasta que llegaron aun pasillo en el que se veía las salida, a Link esto no le gustaba todo se veía tan sencillo, pero aun así siguieron avanzando

Link: cuidado esto no me gusta seguro que hay una trampa

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido muy desagradable que les dejó paralizados

Zelda: ¿¡Que pasa porque no puedo moverme?!

Link: es un redead,

Uno de lo redead intentó morder a Zelda pero Link se puso delante haciéndole un ataque dejándolo caer al suelo, pero no había muerto, como no tenían tiempo y la sala se estaba empezando a caer Link lo dejó con vida, pero en un intento de huir el redead agarró el tobillo de Zelda haciendo que esta se cayera, Link mató definitivamente al rodead y fue corriendo a ver a Zelda

Zelda: lo siento Link, pero me he roto el tobillo no puedo andar creo que vas a tener que seguir sin mi…

Link: jamás- dijo Link mientras cargaba a Zelda en sus brazos

Link corrió a una velocidad increíble y consiguió salir del castillo a tiempo se alejo bastante y cuando vió que ya estaban a salvo dejo a Zelda en una roca y se acercó a ella, pero lo que el no sabía es que Zelda estaba rojo por que Link la había cargado en sus brazos, Link cuando se dio cuenta de que había cargado a Zelda en sus brazos también se ruborizó, pero duro unos instantes ya que quería ver el estado de su tobillo

Link: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Zelda: me duele un poco

Link: toma bebe esto recuperas tus energías y tu tobillo se recuperará es una poción muy rara que me dio una mujer, solo me queda una como esta

Zelda: ¿de verdad me la das?

Link: claro Zelda toma

La princesa bebió la poción y a los instantes se recuperó por completo

Zelda: Link deberias de habítela bebido tu que estas mas herido

Link: pero yo no me he roto nada son solo rasguños además tengo mas pociones efectivas- dijo mientras de bebía una que lo recuperó por completo

Zelda corrió a Link y lo abrazó

Zelda: gracias por todo Link

Link correspondió al abrazo, no se abraza todo los días a una princesa y más si era Zelda la princesa mas hermosa de todas de la que Link estaba locamente enamorado

Navi: tosiendo – no interrumpo nada ¿verdad?

Link y Zelda se separaron rapidamente

Ambos: NO- dijeron los dos con la cabeza agachada y con un notorio sonrojo

Cuando de repente se escuchó entre los escombros un ruido muy fuerte

Zelda: ¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…!?

Link: no puede ser….

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de Zelda que escribo espero que les guste lo que escribo, pronto empezaré con el segundo capítulo así que por favor dejen sus comentarios porque todavía me queda mucho por aprender**


	2. Chapter 2 Todo ha terminado

**Un amor aprueba de todo**

**Esta historia está basada en Zelda OoT, lo que sucedió en la batalla final contra Ganon y lo que pasara después es Zelink y tendrá un montón de capítulos**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (mas quisiera yo) les pertenece a Nintendo**

**-Capítulo 2-**

Link puso su mano delante de la princesa para que no le pasara nada y luego decidió acercarse a ver de donde procedía el ruido

Link: no me puedo creer que siga con vida

Entonces se acercó a unos escombros, que volaron por los aires y apareció el malvado Ganon

Ganon: JAJAJAJA, ¿de verdad pensabais que por dos simples golpes ibais a acabar conmigo? JAJAJAJA, eso si que es para echarse a reír- decía mientras le mostraba la trifuerza del poder

Ganon: ahora héroe estúpido morirás con una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pagarás lo que me has hecho- dijo mientras se convertía en una bestia gigante

Una gran barrera de fuego se abrió para que la princesa no pudiera intervenir y Ganon empezó ha dar espadazos haciendo volar la master sword y haciéndola caer al lado de Zelda

Link buscaba el punto débil de Ganon, no tenía espada así que se equipó las flechas de luz, Link se dio cuenta de que Ganon ocultaba algo detrás de él, Link intentó acercarse, pero Ganon le dio con una de sus espadas gigantes haciendo volar a Link y dejándolo mal herido en el suelo

Zelda: ¡LINK!- grito horrorizada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba

Link no se podía levantar, se encontraba mal pero por lo menos ya sabía donde Ganon tenía su punto débil

Ganon: eres un maldito gusano, ya no te ves tan fuerte JAJAJAJAJA

Link: me da igual que me mates Ganon, nunca te saldrás con la tuya

Zelda: ¡LINK POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!- dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

Ganon: ah… ya entendí a lo mejor a prendes y te arrepientes de lo que has hecho en cuanto mate a tu princesa

Link: no te atrevas a tocarla- grito Link con dificultad

Cuando Ganon se dio la vuelta y clavó su mirada en Zelda, Link aprovechó para atacar a Ganon en la cola

Ganon: ¡HAAAA!

Link que ya sabía su punto débil atacaba a Ganon en su cola, con las flechas de luz, en un momento determinado la barrera de fuego se apagó y Link corriendo cogió la Masterd Sword y se la clavó a Ganon en la frente, Zelda aprovechó y con los demás sabios encerraron a Ganon en el reino sagrado

Ganon: Te maldigo Zelda, os maldigo sabios pero sobre todo te maldigo a ti Link… esas eran las últimas palabras que se le oyeron decir

Todo se quedo tranquilo y los únicos que estaban allí en el escenario donde había sucedido aquella batalla tan impresionante eran Link y Zelda

Link: clavó la espada en el suelo y se apoyó en ella ya que respiraba con dificultad

Zelda: ¡LINK!- gritaba mientras se acercaba al héroe

Zelda: Link como te encuentras

Link: estoy bien solo son unos rasguños

Zelda: no digas tonterías- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Link: de verdad que estoy bien- dijo sonrojándose

Zelda: es que si te hubiera pasado algo…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

Link: no es para tanto, no exageres princesa

Zelda: ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo mientras se alejaba

Zelda se concentro en Link y usó su magia para curarlo te todas sus heridas

Link: Zelda que me has hecho- decía el muchacho sorprendido ya que no le dolía nada

Zelda: use toda mi magia para curarte- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

Link: no me gusta que uses tu magia para curarme porque luego tu no tienes fuerzas

Zelda: no es nada

Hubo un silencio y la cara de Zelda pasó de contenta a triste y dijo

Zelda: Link ¿me puedes dar tu ocarina?

Link no estaba seguro de dársela pues sabía lo que pretendía Zelda, pero al final se la dio

Zelda: es hora de que te regrese a tu época a que recuperes el tiempo perdido

Zelda estaba a punto de tocar la ocarina cuando algo la interrumpió

Link: ¡NO ESPERA! No quiero volver a mi época

Zelda: ¿Cómo que no quieres volver a tu época? –dijo confusa

Link: me quiero quedar en esta época, volver sería aburrido- hizo una pausa- además me quiero quedar con tigo en esta época defenderte en lo que haga falta, hacerme guardia en el castillo para poder pasar tiempo contigo

Zelda no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando Link, la persona que más amaba quería quedarse con ella para defenderla en lo que hiciera falta hoy sin duda era un día especial

Link: ¿Qué piensas te parece bien?

Zelda: claro que me parece bien pero…

Link: ¿?

Zelda: si vas atrabajar en el castillo serás el rango más alto- decía con una sonrisa

Link: claro como ordenes princesa- dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia y se reía

Navi: ¿le vas a decir ya de una vez que la amas o a que esperas?- le dijo en un susurro para que Zelda no pudiera oírla

Link se puso rojo y dijo también en un susurro

Link: dentro de un tiempo cuando ganemos más confianza

Zelda: vámonos a Kakarico a hablar con Impa, para que podamos comunicarles a todos que tus as vencido al rey tirano y que ya podemos vivir en paz- dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos salieron de la ciudad fantasma montaron en Epona y se dirigieron a Kakarico

**Hasta a qui el segundo capítulo pronto empezare con el tercero espero que les haya gustado esta parte.**


	3. Chapter 3 Celebración en el lago Hylia

**Un amor aprueba de todo**

**Esta historia está basada en Zelda OoT, lo que sucedió en la batalla final contra Ganon y lo que pasara después es Zelink y tendrá un montón de capítulos**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (mas quisiera yo) les pertenece a Nintendo**

**-Capítulo 3-**

**Con Epona…**

Link ayudó a Zelda a montar y luego se subió el, tardaron aproximadamente unos 15 minutos en llegar a Kakariko, al llegar vieron a Impa que les estaba esperando en la puerta

Impa: enhorabuena, héroe elegido as acabado con Ganon y as librado a las tierras de Hyrule del mal y sinceramente creo que va haber un periodo de paz muy largo por el momento

Link: muchas gracias, pero no lo hice solo por que sin Navi, Zelda o los sabios

Estaríamos en graves aprietos ahora mismo –dijo con una sonrisa que solo sabe hacer el

Impa: como siempre tan modesto, ¿Cómo se encuentran ambos?

Link y Zelda: bien

Zelda: Impa si no me equivoco ¿Todas las personas que vivían en la ciudadela viven ahora en Kakariko?

Impa: a si es alteza

Zelda: bien, entonces reúnelas en la plaza de Kakariko les voy a comunicar que el tirano ha sido derrotado y que Link es el responsable

Impa: como diga su majestad

Zelda: Gracias

Link: Zelda muchas gracias

Zelda: es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero si quieres algo no dudes en decírmelo

Al rato todos estaban reunidos en la plaza preguntándose porque los habían convocado y ¿ si definitivamente todas sus esperanzas han sido en vano? Y ¿si nunca más volverían a ser libres? Era todo lo que se escuchaba entre la multitud

Zelda entro en escena con un joven a su lado, provocando que toda la gente se callara y prestara atención

Zelda: el rey del mal ha sido derrotado, la paz ha vuelto al reino de Hyrule y todo se lo debemos a este joven que se encuentra a mi lado su nombre es Link

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la reciente noticia que les acababa de dar recientemente su soberana, después de un rato asimilando lo que acababa de pasar empezaron a gritar el nombre de Link y empezaron a darle las gracias

Entre los gritos de la gente Link dijo

Link: muchas gracias Zelda pero no era necesario

Zelda: de nada y si era necesario, usted joven héroe se lo merece porque has hecho muchas cosas por el reino y por mi… y no merecía permanecer en el anonimato

Link: Zelda…

Zelda se dirigió al público que todavía seguía celebrándolo y dijo

Zelda: aparir de mañana podremos volver a la ciudadela y reconstruirla junto con nuestras vidas, y todo volverá a ser como antes

Todos: ¡SI!

Pasó un rato, Link y Zelda no paraban de ser elogiados y de recibir miles de gracias de todos así que decidieron ir a dar un paseo

Link: princesa deberíamos celebrarlo

Zelda: eso estaría bien

Link: se como podemos celebrarlo ¿te gustaría celebrarlo conmigo? –dijo con una de sus sonrisas únicas y con mezcla de nerviosismo

Zelda: claro que si- dijo un poco sonrojada

Link: entonces espérame a las ocho y media en la entrada de Kakariko

Zelda: vale pero una cosa Link…

Link la miró confundido

Zelda: no se te ocurra llegar tarde- decía con una sonrisa muy hermosa

Link: ni se me ocurriría princesa- dijo mientras hacía una estúpida reverencia

Ambos rieron por sus comportamientos tan infantiles y después de despedirse se retiraron cada uno por su lado

**A las 8:28**

Zelda ya estaba esperando en la entrada quería ser puntual ya que por nada se quería perder la sorpresa que el joven héroe le había preparado.

Mientras estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos un joven que se aproximaba rápidamente a caballo la sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe

Link: Hola ¿cómo has estado? He llegado dos minutos antes no te quejarás

Zelda: bien, claro que no yo sabía que llegarías a tiempo

Link ayudó a Zelda a subir al caballo y se dirigieron hacía el lago de Hylia

Cuando llegaron era de noche y se veían las estrellas

Zelda: Link, esta vista es muy hermosa- dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo

Link: sabía que le gustaría princesa

Ambos se sentaron en la hierba, Zelda se quitó todas las joyas y adornos que llevaba para estar más cómoda mientras Link sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraba con dulzura, entonces cerró los ojos y puso una mano en la hierba, pero sin darse cuenta que la puso sobre Zelda…

Link: lo siento- dijo mientras apartaba su mano nervioso, tenía suerte de que era de noche por que si no Zelda podría comprobar lo rojo que estaba

Zelda: no pasa nada- dijo mientras lo intentaba calmar

Se quedaron mirando las estrellas y Zelda dijo:

Zelda: muchas gracias, lo estoy disfrutando de verdad

Link: pues aún no ha llegado lo mejor dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Link se levantó y con una flecha de fuego hizo una hoguera fue corriendo hasta Epona y sacó una especie de radio la colocó al lado de la hoguera que había echo y puso una canción lenta extendió la mano a Zelda para ayudarla a levantarse y ambos se quedaron uno frente a otro

Link: ¿quieres bailar con migo?

Zelda se quedo muy sorprendida pero no tardo en decir que si

Se cogieron de las manos lentamente y las entrelazaron empezaron a bailar Zelda miraba a Link con ternura y Link la miraba nervioso nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca y tan hermosa a la vez, la luna les estaba iluminando a los dos.

Cuando termino la canción Zelda le dio un beso a Link en la mejilla y le dijo

Zelda: gracias, gracias por todo, por ser mi héroe y salvarme varias veces, por esta noche tan importante para mi porque nunca la olvidaré a sido muy especial para mi y sobre todo gracias por se mi único amigo porque nunca lo olvidaré, después de haber dicho eso lo abrazó con fuerza

Link correspondió también al abrazo de la princesa, aunque todavía no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando no solo Zelda le había abierto su corazón, también le había agradecido por todo pero lo mejor es que la persona que mas amaba que no deseaba que le pasara nada le había dado un beso aun seguía intentándolo similar, deseaba tanto confesarle sus sentimientos que prometió que dentro de una semana lo haría pasara lo que pasara

Link y Zelda llevaban abrazados un rato hasta que Zelda dijo

Zelda: sería mejor volver Impa debe de estar preocupada- dijo mirándolo con ternura a los ojos

Link solo asintió

Cogieron sus joyas y se fueron

Montaron en Epona y cuando llegaron a Kakariko se giro para ver a Zelda para comunicarle que ya habían llegado vió que estaba dormida Link solo sonrió y la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa donde Impa y Zelda se alojaban temporalmente, llamó varias veces hasta que salió Impa y la cogió

Impa: gracias por traerla

Link: de nada

Link se despidió y se fue a su hogar a descansar hasta mañana

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi hacerlo**


	4. Chapter 4 el prado secreto

**Un amor aprueba de todo**

**Esta historia está basada en Zelda OoT, lo que sucedió en la batalla final contra Ganon y lo que pasara después es Zelink y tendrá un montón de capítulos**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (mas quisiera yo) les pertenece a Nintendo**

**-Capítulo 4-**

Pasaron tres días desde que Ganon fue derrotado por Link, Link, Zelda y prácticamente toda Hyrule, incluyendo Zoras, Gerudos y Gorons colaboraron para la reconstrucción de la ciudadela, ya prácticamente lo único que quedaba para reconstruir era el castillo porque las casas y comercios fueron reconstruidos y pintados, el puente de la entrada también se había arreglado y mucha gente volvió a sus casa recientemente reconstruidas a vivir, la plaza de la ciudadela volvía a lucir como cuando Link era pequeño.

En cuanto al castillo la princesa contaba con mucha ayuda, con Link, con Impa, con muchos arquitectos y ciudadanos, pero lo mejor de todo es que Link llamó a dos Goron gigantes que realmente eran de mucha ayuda, si la obra seguía avanzando así de rápido el castillo estaría terminado en unos meses por eso la princesa Zelda estaba muy agradecía y por eso no paraba de agradecérselo a todos con los que se topaban en su camino.

Link que estaba descansando por un instante se acercó a Zelda y le dijo

Link: me alegro de que la obra avance rápido así podremos volver a la normalidad cuanto antes- decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa muy hermosa

Zelda: si muchas gracias por todo

Link: de nada princesa

Zelda: hoy me gustaría acabar temprano ya que todos nos merecemos un descanso

En ese momento un niño pequeño de unos ocho años fue corriendo has Link y Zelda y se paro delante de ambos Link y Zelda pararon de hablar para atenderle

Niño: ho-l-a yo te- quería da-r esto- decía muy nervioso

Zelda: a si y que es – decía sonriendo mientras se ponía a su nivel

El niño extendió una mano rojo y le dio una flor y cuando Zelda la cogió este se fue

Zelda: ¡GRACIAS!- le dijo mientras el niño se alejaba

Link: ¿que te ha dado?- preguntaba curioso

Zelda: una flor muy hermosa. Le dijo mientras se la mostraba

Link: o ya veo… tienes un admirador

Zelda: no digas tonterías

Link: aunque es normal ya que eres una princesa muy querida que se deja la piel por su pueblo por eso eres tan respetada, además de que eres muy inteligente y hermosa

Zelda se sonrojo mucho hasta el punto de que tuvo que fingir que Impa la llamaba para que Link no descubriera que estaba muy pero que muy roja

Link cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alto pensó

Link: soy un idiota porque he dicho eso espero que Zelda no sospeche nada no quiero por nada del mundo que nuestra amistad se pierda

El día transcurrió muy rápido y enseguida empezó a atardecer y Zelda les comunicó que se podían ir a sus casas a descansar, tardaron un rato en recoger y poco a poco todos se fueron marchando dejando solo a Impa a Zelda y a Link.

Link: princesa ¿va ir usted a casa a descansar?

Zelda: no lo se

Link: le quiero en señar una cosa

Zelda: esta bien

Impa: Princesa se que si está con Link estará bien pero por favor aun así tenga mucho cuidado

Zelda: está bien intentaré no llegar muy tarde

Impa se fue a caballo y cuando se alejó Link le extendió una mano a Zelda para ayudarla a montar a Epona y ambos se fueron de la ciudad y salieron a la llanura de Hyrule y se detuvieron

Zelda: ¿Link a donde vamos?

Link: paciencia Zelda solo tardaremos en llegar unos 20 minutos

Ambos se recorrieron la llanura de Hyrule a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque paro a Epona y se bajo extendiéndole a Zelda una mano para ayudarle a bajar

Link: ya hemos llegado al bosque Kokiri si no le importa me gustaría presentarles a unos amigos y luego ya enseñarle mi sitio privado con más tranquilidad

Zelda: claro que no me importa será un placer para mi conocer a tus amigos

Pasaron al bosque Kokiri y en cuanto Link entró todos se dirigieron hacía Link, todos sabían que ese joven era Link porque el y Saria se lo aclararon y por eso lo dejaban entrar y salir porque sabían que era Link.

Todos empezaron a preguntarles cosas

Fado: ¿es ella la princesa?

Mido: ¿Qué hace ella en un lugar como este?

Link: callaos por favor

Se hizo un silencio y todos los Kokiris observaban callaos esperando a que Link dijera algo

Link: esta es la princesa Zelda

Zelda: mucho gusto en conocerlos

Mido se acercó a ella apartando a los demás y se puso delante de Zelda y le dijo

Mido: el placer es nuestro será un honor tenerla en este humilde bosque

Frido: que pelota eres

Mido: que pasa la princesa y yo somos muy amigos

Link: venga Mido ya es suficiente suelta a la princesa

Zelda: déjale no es una molestia es un encanto- decía riéndose

Mido: déjales princesa es que Link debe de tener celos de que no llevemos tan bien- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Link: ¡Mido!

Se hizo un silencio haciendo que la cara de Link se pusiera notablemente roja y Mido echó a correr y Link detrás rojo

Link: ¡COMO TE PILLE MIDO!

Mido: yo solamente dije la verdad estás celoso deque yo la halla dado un beso y tu no puedas

Link: cogió a Mido siendo interrumpido por la princesa

Zelda: venga Link no te pongas así por una broma suéltalo

Link: está bien- dijo mas calmado con la cara menos roja

Después de esto Mido se despidió y se fue a su casa ya que estaba cansado de tanto correr, los demás Kokiris le preguntaban a Zelda mientras esta se reía por las preguntas de algunos, Link la observaba sentado desde una roca

Link: siento interrumpirle pero la princesa y yo debemos irnos

Todos: ¿¡ QUE ¡!? Tan pronto

Link: si

Zelda y Link se despidieron de todos y se dirigieron hasta el bosque perdido y cuando entraron Zelda dijo:

Zelda: son unos encantos

Link: si

Zelda: te importaría guardarme todas las joyas y adornos no me di cuenta de quitármela por favor

Link: claro- dijo Link mientras se las guardaba

Zelda: a donde vamos

Link: tápate los ojos es una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa

Paso un rato y Link le dijo a Zelda que se destapara los ojos y vio un árbol muy grande y hermoso y al lado un pequeño Lago

Zelda: ¿ LINK como conoces de este sitio es muy hermoso?- decía mirándolo mas detenidamente

Link: una vez me perdí y ha si fue como lo encontré

Zelda: muchas gracias por traerme es muy hermoso -decía mientras se acercaba a él

Link: yo cuando me sentía mal después de una aventura me subía a este árbol y tocaba un rato la ocarina para relajarme luego pescaba y hacía una hoguera y era aquí donde cenaba y dormía ya que este es un lugar donde no había enemigo- le dijo a Zelda con los ojos cerrados sumergido en sus pensamientos

Zelda: este es un sitio muy especial para ti y sin embargo lo has compartido con migo

Link: es que tu eres alguien especial para mi- dijo mientras abría los ojos para mirarla dulcemente

Pasó un rato y Link enseñó a pescar a Zelda pero no pudo pescar nada ya que empezó a llover así que se tuvieron que refugiar debajo del árbol todo parecía ir bien hasta que Link se giró para mirar a Zelda y la vio tiritando, tenía mucho frío

Link: ¿Zelda estas bien?

Zelda: si, solo tengo un poco de frío nada más- le dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada

Link no dijo nada solo abrió sus piernas cargó a Zelda en sus brazos y la colocó entre sus piernas abrazándola

Zelda estaba roja no se podía creer lo que había echo Link pero no quería irse ya no tenía frío de echo estaba muy a gusto demasiado a gusto tanto que incluso se durmió

Link se percato de ello y se separó un poco de ella para poder verla

Link: nunca antes había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tu, tan amable como tu, tan inteligente como tu, por eso te amo tanto… .Con una de sus manos le tocó una de sus mejillas con mucho cuidado de no despertaba.

Pero había alguien más que estaba viendo esa conmovedora escena, era Mido que les había seguido hasta ese lugar del bosque perdido sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

Mido: eso no es justo…

¿?: ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos Mido que te conozco

Mido se giró y para su sorpresa era Saria

Saria: no los interrumpas Link esta demasiado enamorado de Zelda, igual que Zelda esta demasiado enamorado de Link pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno se da cuenta de lo que uno siente sobre el otro, esta es una escena muy bonita y no permitiré que la estropees

Mido: no iba hacer nada solo digo que no me parece justo que Link halla descubierto este sitio y yo no porque la verdad este sitio es muy hermoso y lo debería de haber descubierto el gran MIDO

Saria cayó al estilo anime

Saria: ¿eso es todo lo que te preocupa?

En ese momento paró de llover y ambos se fueron para no ser descubiertos.

Link empezó a mover a Zelda suavemente para despertarla

Link: Zelda despierta

Zelda: que…

Link: cuando empezó a llover y te cogí te dormiste- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

Zelda: a ya me acuerdo

Link: se ha hecho un poco tarde será mejor que volvamos o Impa se va a preocupar

Zelda solo asintió ya que todavía estaba dormida

**En Kakarico**

Zelda y Link iban riendo por un chiste que había contado Link y sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya a la temporal casa de Zelda

Link: hoy ha sido un buen día, por cierto toma tus joyas

Zelda: Gracias, yo también pienso que ha sido un buen día

Zelda dio unos pasos y cuando se giró vio a Link un poco cabizbajo así que se acercó a el y lo besó en la mejilla y luego entró a su casa sin decir nada

Link se puso rojo y se tocó con la mano el lugar donde le había dado el beso Zelda, solo río y pensó *que suerte tengo de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado* se alejó dando saltos muy contento

**Fin del cuarto capítulo espero que les guste lo que escribo y ya sabéis cualquier cosa dejármela en los comentarios **


End file.
